


Sign your name on my skin in red

by Claire



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: And then coming on his face, Joe spanking Nicky, M/M, Nicky in sub-space, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Joe loves Nicky when he's like this, all soft and pliant and over Joe's lap.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 208





	Sign your name on my skin in red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Day 13 prompt of 'Spanking'. (I realise it's not day 13, but ::shrugs:: )

Joe loves Nicky when he's like this, all soft and pliant and over Joe's lap. They don't often indulge, and only ever when they're on downtime. Nicky has a tendency to drop and drop hard, and Joe wants to give him the time to come back up naturally. (And if it means Joe gets a quietly cuddly Nicky who craves Joe's touch for a few extra hours, well, Joe's not complaining.)

"Are you ready, hayati?" Joe asks, his fingers lightly running over Nicky's ass.

"Si," Nicky replies, "please."

Joe lifts his hand and bring it down sharply, feeling his cock twitch at the ripple the spank causes across Nicky's ass, and the red hand print left behind.

Nicky gasps at the shock of pain, his fingers clutching at the bed sheets under them.

Joe's hand comes down again. He doesn't start easy, doesn't work Nicky up to taking harder and harder slaps. His intention is to redden Nicky's ass from the very start.

He spanks Nicky again, and again, peppering the hits across Nicky's flesh.

"Si, si--" Nicky is writhing on Joe's lap, trying to grind his hard cock into the roughness of Joe's jeans.

Joe stops spanking Nicky at the movement, reaching between Nicky's legs to grip his cock. "You know the rules, Nicolo," he says softly, squeezing Nicky's cock until Nicky is whining. "You take what I give you."

"Si, Joe, yes, I'm sorry. Please--" Nicky lifts his ass up, and Joe not sure if it's to remove himself from the temptation of rubbing his cock against Joe's leg, or a plea for Joe to start spanking him again. Joe thinks maybe it's a bit of both.

Releasing Nicky's cock, Joe starts spanking him again, each hit in a different place, each hit hard enough that the red handprint lingers, signing Joe's name on Nicky's skin. He's hitting hard enough, fast enough, that Nicky's healing can't keep up with him, the red staying on Nicky's skin instead of fading into nothing.

Nicky's babbling now, a mix of languages, begging Joe to go harder, faster, more. Reaching out with his free hand, Joe tangles his fingers in Nicky's hair and tugs his head up. There are tears in Nicky's eyes, but they haven't fallen yet.

Putting one more spank onto Nicky's ass, Joe grabs at one of Nicky's cheeks, his fingers digging in roughly, before he starts spanking again, focusing on one spot.

"Joe! Please!" Nicky's shout rings through the air, and Joe is absently glad that they're alone in the house as he's pretty sure that Nicky sounding like that would have brought everyone running.

Joe's cock is hard behind his jeans, trapped under the weight of Nicky's body. A glance between his husband's legs and Joe can see Nicky's cock twitching and bobbing with each slap. The spot on Nicky's ass that Joe is focusing on has moved through the shades red and is starting to purple.

"Let it go, hayati," Joe encourages, with a hard tug to Nicky's hair that only serves to emphasise the column of Nicky's neck, where Joe loves to bite down.

Nicky cries out at the sharp pull and the tears spill over, running down his cheeks, as he shudders in Joe's lap and comes, his essence splattering against Joe's leg.

Nicky's still shaking when Joe carefully pushes him off his lap to kneel between his legs, his eyes red and swollen as the tears run down his face. He's the most beautiful thing Joe's ever seen.

Fighting with his belt and buttons, Joe opens his jeans just enough to pull his hard cock out. He jerks himself hard once, twice, before he's coming, white streaks shooting onto Nicky's face to mix with the tears already there.

Shuffling back to lie on the bed, Joe holds out a hand, waiting until Nicky takes it and climbs back up lie next to him. The tears and come on Nicky's face are soaking into Joe's shirt, where his husband is resting his head on Joe's shoulder, but Joe doesn't care. In a few minutes, he'll get up and get a cloth from the bathroom to carefully wipe off Nicky's face. He'll strip off his shirt and his jeans, and he'll get into the bed and wrap himself around the man who means more to him than the entire world. But until then, he'll just hold Nicky close, and let the world pass.


End file.
